


【伏兵】Boy on Me - 3

by Linyi01



Series: boy on me [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 毫无火药味的修罗场- 挺ooc的，建议还是不要看了【- 不知道智哥和小和的感情算不算伪骨科





	【伏兵】Boy on Me - 3

 

相叶雅纪灰溜溜地跟着行政主管到了船长室。大野智在那儿。176的人缩在正对船舵的小沙发上等着被训话。然而大野智像没看到他似的，看一会儿地图，又和副船长交待几句。

 

直到二宫和也敲响了船长室的门，大野智让相叶雅纪出去说。

二宫和也手臂和脖子上的红痕还是暴露在大野智眼里，可能是这一次看到二宫和也有点肿的嘴角，大野智才意识到十五年前认识的弟弟已经和自己一般高，才想起来昨天应是他的成人式。自己却在做什么，以为把他带在身边就是照顾了。总是退后一步看着他，然而这样的距离感和平衡都慢慢垮塌了。

而自己的员工，也是十年的朋友，在自己没有用心的十年里一直关注着他的成长，付出了几倍的精力照顾他。也许连性，也是相叶雅纪一点点教给他的。

 

大野智看着相叶雅纪欲言又止，一旁的二宫和也先抓住了相叶雅纪的手腕。大野智的低气压几乎让相叶雅纪不知道该做什么反应，只听到还像少年一样尖尖的声音说了一堆话，好像还骂了他的船长不尽职尽责。相叶雅纪想笑，如果他作为哥哥尽职尽责，自己又怎么会有和二宫和也上床的机会呢。

 

“昨天我就20岁了，你知道吗？我喝酒了，我做了大人做的事，你都知道吗？智哥哥，你多久没有好好看过我了。”

二宫和也的嗓子还哑着，手紧紧抓着相叶雅纪，说完这些话就用小臂抹了抹眼睛，低着头不再出声。

 

大野智想告诉二宫和也他都知道，但他确实缺席了。以前黏人的弟弟长大了，他需要时间消化，也许他需要新的平衡点。让二宫和也成为自己朋友的小男友？让他成为自己的下属？大野智认为这都不是二宫和也想要的。

要说什么情愫，大野智觉得不可能，十六七岁情窦初开的年龄，对父母抱回家的还在襁褓里的小孩又能有什么情愫。一直以来他们都不那么像兄弟，只有二宫和也喊他智哥哥的时候，他才会意识到原来二宫和也是他名义上的弟弟。

但现在似乎不同了，自己正值壮年，二宫和也正好成年。突然接受二宫和也已经长大的变化，对大野智来说是一次新的邂逅，或者说是重新认识了二宫和也。也许从现在开始，他已经不是黏人的小男孩，连上学路上都要哥哥抱着；晚上一定要和哥哥洗澡，睡觉；睡觉踢到哥哥还不承认，看到哥哥腰上一块红印才委屈地和哥哥道歉；他还会说哥哥不能因为这个就讨厌小和，小和还想和哥哥一起睡觉。

 

 

大野智愣住了，看到二宫和也的眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下来，他跑走了，而相叶雅纪追了上去。他们又会发生什么呢，是不是和自己完全无关的故事了。

 

 

 

 

大野智犹豫了很久要不要问相叶雅纪自己该怎么办，现在他才是最了解二宫和也的人。躺在床上看着天花板，听到敲门声时已经没有力气爬起来了。

门开了。知道自己房间密码的只有二宫和也。

 

“哥哥…”

“我刚刚去了船长室，叔叔说你已经在房间里了。”

“雅纪哥哥和我谈过了…”

二宫和也顿了顿，似乎在观察大野智的反应。

“他说你总是问他我的事情…”

“智哥哥，对不起。”

 

大野智看着二宫和也走到自己床边，他坐起来。二宫和也局促地站在那儿，手脚都不知道该往哪里放。以前进了房间就往床上躺，还说智哥哥的枕头总是香的。

大野智确实被二宫和也的话伤到了，但自责的情绪占了上风。让二宫和也低声下气道歉还是自己的错，他的脾气是一个被冷落的孩子该有的，自己作为失职的哥哥又有什么理由难过呢。

 

大野智抱住了他。在他背上拍了两下，张嘴的时候发现自己的口很干，声音也哑着。

“对不起，我……”

不是停顿，而是嘴突然被吻住了。感受到对方稚嫩柔软的双唇的时候，大野智竟然还在辨认他嘴里有没有酒味，是不是又在做傻事。但他只尝到了橙汁的甜味，还听到了久违的心跳。

 

“智哥哥可以帮我洗澡吗。”

 

事情发生地理所当然，放在大野智脑子里又变得匪夷所思。二宫和也到底是怎么故意把自己的衣服弄湿，又怎么把自己拉到浴缸里一起泡澡的，连他开始放浴缸里的水时都没有制止。

 

 

能让我知道相叶雅纪都教给了你什么吗？

  
TBC.

 


End file.
